My Immortal
by Artemis666
Summary: Nous avons tous déjà vécu une rupture. Draco a cassé, Harry tombe peu à peu en dépression, comprenant qu'il était son monde...


Bonjuuur tout le monde!!

Apres des annees d'inactivite.. Je crois avoir repris gout aux fics.. !! Je vous poste une fic que j'avais écrite il y a longtemps, mais que m'avait enleve car il s'agissait d'une song-fic (savez-vous par hasard si maintenant on peut remettre des song-fics ou c'est toujours interdit ?)

Bref apres des modifications, la revoici !!

Un conseil : ecouter la chanson « My immortal » d'Evanescence, pour que cette fic prenne plus de sens (si vous savez les paroles c'est encore mieux, vu que perso je préfère ne pas les remettre)

Fic : My Immortal

Auteur : Artemis

Pairing : Draco/Harry (enfin, c' etait…)

Rating : M

Disclamer : Les persos du monde d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JKR, encore et toujours !

NB : Comme vs l'avez remarque,j'ai du ecrire sans accent (probleme de compatibilite blabla). Je ferai mon possible pour resoudre le probleme, en attendant, je m'excuse.. Etant une maniaque de l'orthographe, cela me derange autant que vous..

**My Immortal**

Les derniers rayons du soleil caressaient son visage. Harry lanca une pierre dans le lac. Il etait assis sur leur banc. La ou Draco l'avait embrasse pour la premiere fois, cinq mois auparavant. D'abord un innocent baiser sur les levres, puis il y mit la langue.

Le soleil se couchait et ne degageait aucune chaleur. Trop eloigne, trop faible pour ceux qui ne croyaient plus au lendemain.

Cela faisait 3 jours qu'il lui avait dit que ca ne marcherait pas entre eux. Harry n'avait decele aucune trace de tristesse sur son visage. Visage de marbre contre cœur de cire. Le sien.

Il se rememorait la plus belle nuit de sa vie :pendant les vacances de Noel, presque toute l'ecole etait partie, laissant a Poudlard Ron, Harry, Hermione, Cho, Marietta, quelques Serdaigles et Draco. Personne ne savait rien de la relation des deux jeunes hommes, a part Hermione qui, comme d'habitude, se doutait de quelque chose.

La nuit de Noel, alors que tous dormaient, ils se promenerent autour du lac, puis Draco l'invita dans son dortoir. Ils s'embrasserent, profitant de ces rares occasions ou ils etaient surs que personne ne les observait, les Serpentards etant tous partis.

Leurs gestes devinrent plus presses. Son parfum l'enivrait. Il sentait delicieusement frais, parfum chimique pour sensations veritables. Le jeune Gryffondor fut excite au plus haut point. Bientot, le seul obstacle qui les separait, leurs boxers, tomba. Sa peau etait douce, sa silhouette musclee.

Harry se retrouva en bas, contemplant son partenaire assis sur lui a califourchon. Dominant en toute situation. Draco fit passer sa main sur son ventre, caressant les abdominaux, suivit les formes de son torse. Harry gardait les yeux fermes, le plaisir le submergeait de plus en plus. Son bas ventre devenait brulant.

- Draco… Vas-y, descends… gémit-il.

Il ne le fit pas.

- Malfoy…

Il entrouvrit les yeux.

- Descends…

Draco eut un sourire mauvais, mais consentit tout en prenant son temps. Et il prit aussi tout ce que Harry avait a lui offrir. Et peut-etre ne se doutant pas ce que voulaient exactement dire ces mots. Bourreau des cœurs, dont le propre coeur etait meurtri depuis trop longtemps deja.

Quand tous les deux furent repus, allonges sur le lit, les couvertures en tous sens, Harry ne put s'empecher, alors qu'il lui donnait des baisers dans le cou, de respirer son parfum. Boss Aqua. Draco le remarqua et eut un leger sourire. Il passa sa langue sur son cou, arrachant au blond un faible gemissement. Sa pupille s'agrandit, laissant peu de place a son bleu glacier, et son sourire se fit un peu plus certain.

Il ne souriait pas souvent ; Harry aurait pu compter le nombre de fois qu'il l'avait fait sur les doigts d'une main. Mais quand Draco lui souriait, l'estomac de Harry semblait tomber dans un gouffre sans fond. Il aurait tout fait pour le voir sourire. Encore maintenant.

Il se souvint de ses coleres. Presque toujours contre son pere.

Alors il s'approchait de lui, lui fermait les yeux, prenait sa main et lui chuchotait des mots doux avant de lui donner un baiser.

Il detestait le voir dans cet etat, encore plus qu'il aimait le voir sourire. Car dans ces moments-là, Draco ne se controlait plus aussi facilement qu'il avait l'habitude de le faire. Harry ne le comprit que tres tard, lorsqu'un jour il remarqua les faibles striures sur son bras, qui ressemblaient trop a des cicatrices pour que Draco invente une excuse. Bien qu'il eu essaye, faiblement.

Malgre tout ce qui se passait, Harry aimait l'idee qu'il etait un des seuls qui reussissait a calmer son amant, lorsque le dragon de son ame s'emparait de lui.

Il lui semblait de le voir partout, meme dans ces vaguelettes provoquees par la pierre qu'il venait de jeter.

Mais a present, la nuit tombait.

Il faisait froid et il n'avait qu'une legere cape, qu'il utilisait lorsqu'il etait a l'interieur de l'ecole. Il avait l'impression sentir son parfum et son souffle chaud sur sa nuque. Une simple illusion.

Hermione avait remarque son état. Depuis 3 jours, il ne mangeait plus, n'etudiait pas et dormait tres peu. Des cernes etaient apparues sous ses yeux maintenant fatigues. Ron aussi avait commence, surement apres qu'Hemione eut une discussion avec lui, a s'inquieter. Il lui disait que s'il en avait besoin, Hermione et lui etaient la pour l'aider. Il le remercia. Le fait qu'il s'inquiete pour lui l'avait touche. Legerement.

Il ne sentait plus le froid. C'etait comme s'il n'avait pas remarque la pluie qui tombait. Ses vetements seraient bientot trempes.

Il l'avait vu. La dernière fois qu'il etait alle dans la Grande Salle.

Assis a sa table respective, parlant avec Crabbe. Leurs regards s'etaient croises. Harry tourna rapidement le regard, bien qu'il sentit qu'il le fixait imperceptiblement.

Il semblait plus pale que d'habitude.

Un bruissement d'ailes.

Hedwige vint se poser sur l'epaule de son maitre frigorifie. Il sembla se reveiller.

- Tu sais Hedwige, j'ai envie de mourir…

Walaaa !!

Une suite est prevue, en tous cas, peut-etre, je sais pas xD

See you soon,

Artemis


End file.
